


Drabble: Kalagang sleeping positions

by CaptainFuzzyBoots



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFuzzyBoots/pseuds/CaptainFuzzyBoots
Summary: Cute Kalagang Drabble about their various sleeping positions throughout the years





	Drabble: Kalagang sleeping positions

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFiction on ao3, no beta, so let me know what I can do better

Wolfgang has always been a uneasy sleeper. He rarely gets a full nights sleep. Even when he does fall asleep he’s restless, always plagued by too many nightmares.

* * *

 

When he sleeps with Kala he sleeps like the dead. He lies on his back with her draped across him. She will often fall asleep after making love sprawled across his chest so they don’t have to break apart. Otherwise, she will curl into his side with her head pillowed on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. He doesn’t want to disturb Kala’s sleep so he barely moves when they’re together.

* * *

 When she gets pregnant she only feels comfortable sleeping on her side. He adjusts to suit her and curls around her with his hand resting protectively on her belly. Whenever the baby kicks he wakes briefly and smiles into Kala’s hair.

* * *

 When the baby comes both parents are too nervous to leave the him alone for too long, so he sleeps on his stomach on Wolfgang’s chest. Kala sleeps curled up against Wolfgang’s side their hands resting securely on their baby boy’s back with their fingers laced together.


End file.
